Interfacing with the Real World
by Cynical about Cynicism
Summary: A very small part is AU. MWPP Era fic. The fic depicts the transformation of Hogwart's kids to mature professionals and what makes them tick. Rated T to be on the safe side as there may be a little violence.
1. Auror Black

**This is my first serious fanfiction, which I hope to extend to multiple chapters depending on the reader's response. I have read many fanfics here and have loads of admiration for all the writer's, Beta's and ofcourse the reviewers. **

**This fic will use well scripted characters in the HP series with a few quirks here and there of my own creation. The fic may have a little violence but I will use it only in places where it is necessary. As I have mentioned before I have read many fics and I may have incorporated another writer's style unknowingly but the concept and writing are strictly my own and I do not resort to plagiarism in any case!**

**I am in need of a Beta. So, if anyone is interested please contact me.**

**Disclaimer: The characters and the Magical World belongs to JKR and I don't mind one bit. **

The only sound, was that of his boots crushing the autumn-shed leaves. Silencio! It was quiet. Too quiet for a person who was always associated with boisterousness and when with his mates, rowdiness characterized by his distinct bark-like laugh. Stealth had never been his forte and for ninety-nine percent of the time, the attention seeking side of him was glad of this particular shortcoming. Perhaps, that had been the reason why the ever vigilant 'Mad-Eye' Moody had literally drilled into him the need for 'Constant Vigilance'. A normally impatient person, who as his dear friends put it, wanted 'everything on a platter with a gorgeous girl serving it', he was forced to burn midnight oil (Most of his 'Stealth Training' took place at night) and here he was tailing a suspected death-eater, as part of his first hands-on experience.

His 'object of desire' kept on walking with a single-minded determination, with the man's cloak being the only thing that swayed. Sirius' grey-eyes quickly scanned the surrounding. They were slowly making their way towards a well respected and muggle neighborhood. One look at the muscular 'Mclaren-Mercedes' told him that. He had a fair-sized poster of the said car pasted, with a permanent sticking charm, in his room at the house of the 'ancient and noble family of the Black's'. He had bought the poster for the bikini-clad models that leaned seductively on the 'machine-beast' and the fact that it annoyed his batty mother was an added and satisfying bonus. Besides his patience or rather the lack of it, it was his curious nature that had been a stumbling block in his long and arduous training program. Sirius dragged his eyes from the inviting sight of a shining sports car to a rather tame looking and weather-beaten cloak.

The street was still quiet. The surroundings remained the same. No, they hadn't stopped walking. The 'Man' was walking at a steady pace and so was Sirius, though in a much more fidgety manner. They were apparently, not only in a rich muggle neighborhood but also at a place where people liked all their houses to look the same. It was a nightmarish place for an alien like him. The maze, like the one at the simulation training had been relatively easier. The place itself looked good though. A kind of place his best friend's girlfriend, Lily Evans would be happy to live in. The houses looked spacious with beautifully manicured gardens and white picket fences adding to the overall aura of the place. There was also a garden in each street, in sync with the overall uniformity of the location, which were adorned with various play-things and swings. If there was one thing he knew about Lily, it was her love for swings! The neighborhood though looked too polished and quiet for a bachelor like him.

The 'Man' stopped all of a sudden and bent down. Sirius tightened his hold over the wand, his breath quickening in anticipation of much awaited action. He observed the Man's movement closely, adrenaline pumping through his entire being. His heart-rate dropped to normal as quickly as it had risen when he realized that the Man had bent down to only tie the shoe-lace. That happened to be the only bit of excitement in his first assignment as the Man continued the progress till he reached a house that Sirius guessed to be his home. After briefing the Auror, who was assigned as a stakeout to the Man's house, he apparated back to his house he shared with his Marauder best-friends. After digging ravenously into the scrumptious dinner that his friends had made and a little banter over some butterbeer, he collapsed on his fluffy bed and slept dreaming about the 'car of his dreams'.

**The first chapter is a bit on the smaller side but the chapter's length will increase as chapter's roll by. Pleae do leave your reviews and suggestions. TC**


	2. Healer Evans

**I am really hoping for a few more feedbacks then what I got last time around. I would love to hear your reactions and suggestions for improvements concerning this fic.**

**I am still in need of a BETA. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP characters.**

Lily whistled softly, as she walked nonchalantly towards the exit of Diagon Alley. As much as she liked the Magical World and all the things that came with it, she desperately wanted some time away from it. That was the reason behind her not asking, James to accompany her. The fact that he looked incredibly tired and bleary-eyed only enforced her conviction. Lily knew that she wouldn't have looked much better herself if not for her intricate charm work. While James was traipsing around the country trying to catch the infinite Death Eaters, she was spending almost as much time trying to mend the broken. It was a pity that a simple 'Reparo' spell couldn't cure any of her patients.

St. Mungo's was one of the most prestigious healer institutions in the World. The Bulgarian, Minister of Magic had brought his only son for treatment from dragon-pox at the institute. But like any other healer institution, St. Mungo's had few healers, when compared to the infinite number of cases that each new day brought. The healers' had to bustle about to and fro, in order to keep up with the never-ceasing flow of patients, anxious relatives and countless paperwork that accompanied each case. The pressure was relentless and the cost of a simple error due to carelessness or fatigue was fatal. The healer's survived on potions that kept them alert and rejuvenated and a couple of biscuits here and there. Lily preferred coffee.

Lily remembered the incident well, even though it had taken place more than a decade ago. Herself and Petunia were playing on the swing as they did every evening and as usual, Lily jumped of the swing at it's highest point and landed gracefully. As she turned around to see the inevitably disapproving face of her sister, she heard a big thud besides her. Turning around, she saw a wailing Petunia holding her leg which seemed to be twisted at an odd angle. Lily's usually cheerful demeanour turned pale with anxiety as she tried to calm Petunia, while she herself was panicking. A tall burly man, obviously alerted by her sister's painful cry, approached them. After managing to calm Petunia down, he gently tended to her injury. It was this incident that made Lily want to be a doctor and Petunia to never sit on the swing again.

When Lily found out that she was a witch and was indeed going to Hogwarts, just as Severus had told her, she adapted her ambition naturally, from a Doctor to a Healer. After performing incredibly in the NEWT's and displaying a natural instinct and flair for healing during the year long training program, Lily began her work at St. Mungo's six months ago. To Lily, it felt like six years. Apparently, the 'fresh-meat', as the new healers were referred to, were expected to work round the clock, with no time for social life. Seeing as, James had a very rigid and demanding schedule of his own, Lily rarely go to see him. The fact that Lily loved her work was the only saving grace. In the short time as healer, Lily had lost count of the number of patients she had to deal with. Some were polite and strong, some were raving like lunatics and some were just downright rude. They were people in pain!

Her Head-Healer had ordered Lily to take a much needed break and breathe some air which wasn't accompanied by the smell of numerous potions. And whenever Lily needed to think or relax, she always returned to the park alongside her childhood home. The exhilarating feel of the air caressing her hair as she went to and fro, soothed her nerves and slowly felt felt her body relax.

A loud crash woke her up. It took her some time to realise where she was, before she spun around to trace the reason behind the crash. There, sprawled on the road lay a young man, who seemed to have been hit by a speeding car. Lily rushed to the young man's side. It was only when she got close that she recognised him. During training, the Head-Healer had stressed on the importance of a healer remaining emotionally neutral with their patients. He had stressed that getting emotionally involved with the patients, would lead to costly mistakes and that was why many healer's opted not to treat their family members. As she felt the blood oozing out of the man's shirt and trailing over her hand, Lily felt anything but emotionally neutral!

**Hope you liked the chapter. Till next time, TC.**


End file.
